


Last Mission.

by UlforceDiizoid



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlforceDiizoid/pseuds/UlforceDiizoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samus Aran learns first hand what happens when she goes against an Omega Metroid unprepared aboard the B.S.L. research station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Mission.

Begun at 3:54 AM 7/19/11. Finished at 4:11 7/20/11. Imported to AO3 1/7/16.  
Metroid and related characters, items, names, situations, and et cetera belong and are copyrighted(c) to Nintendo. I am not making one single cent from this work of fiction, either, imaginary or otherwise.  
  
" " Represents speech. Italics denote either important words or thought.  
  
**Last Mission.**  
  
"Report, Adam Malkovich."  
  
"It is... unfortunate. We are still unsure why the last Metroid grown to full cycle reacted in the way that it did, nor why the numerable SA-X did not interfere any further. It is possible that their intellect had evolved to a point capable of realizing the strategy of allowing Samus to fight it and risk dual elimination; they certainly had to have recognized the threat she posed to their continual survival."  
  
"... That's it, then? The entirety of the Metroid DNA has been destroyed?"  
  
"Perhaps not. It is possible we may discover another Space Pirate laboratory housing leftovers from the Tallon IV incident, or even captured from SR-388 prior to Samus' arrival there. But the Omega Metroid and, of course, Samus herself are dead; the BSL station failed to enter SR-388's atmosphere in time to completely eradicate the planet down toward the core, and both were still on board when detonation commenced."  
  
"... Very well. Show the recordings."  
  
"Is that wise, sir? They are... disgraceful. It would cause more harm than good to Samus' reputation, should the database be compromised again."  
  
"We shall judge that after the fact. Show the recordings."  


* * *

  
  
The warning signs had been there all along, from the moment she had emerged into Sector 1 once more, gradually working her way along to the main deck in order to begin the station's self-destruct sequence.  
  
The battle against one of the SA-X had depleted most of her reserves, and whatever was left of it after she had successfully destroyed the Core had managed to elude her grasp and vanish through the ducting elsewhere into the station, denying her the usual energy renewal after a successful absorption. Nevertheless, she had carried on and set things into motion, and it was as she approached the hall to the docking bay that the true carnage began to emerge. Less than six minutes were listed in the upper left corner of her visor as she rushed through the area and came to a heart-stopping scene; her ship was gone, the bay-doors broken and destroyed.  
  
There was no delaying the timer once it began, not unless she could find a way to shut off power to the station as had been done a couple of days ago. With no other option, she turned to dash back into the hall and found something even worse awaiting her in the form of six other figures clad in bright orange, several of the remaining SA-X that Adam had theorized were hunting her down. Even with a full arsenal available, she could barely put down one of them, and with so few resources left she had no hope of destroying this many. Warily she brought up her arm-cannon and began to back away, charging the wave beam regardless, willing to go out fighting rather than surrender.  
  
She soon found out why they made no motion to follow her example, as the wall behind her exploded and sent fragments of shrapnel soaring toward her unguarded backside. The gravity suit neutralized the worst of the damage but the force behind it knocked her off her feet and into the floor to temporarily pin her down. Her concerns were shortly elevated to the final notch at what made itself known amid the explosion, and the facts she had unconsciously been putting together harmonized together into the all-too-real truth shrieking down at her-- _one of them survived._  
  
It wasn't just another larval or even semi-evolved Metroid half crouching over her form but rather the almost-always final form outside of the rare Metroid Queen, a fully matured _Omega Metroid_. She struggled out from beneath the metal and plaster and rolled aside as one foot slammed into the floor where she had just been, maw dribbling the same acid as all those before had possessed. She released the trigger on her arm-cannon and watched as the wave beam fizzled against the fuchsia toned crystal over the abdomen and chest, and before she could even switch over to the missile function it had reached down and clamped the jaws around the end.  
  
A twist and jerk of the head only a moment later and she released a low groan of pain as it partially melted and partially bit through the heavy Chozo forged metal and tore her shoulder joint from the socket.  
  
The clock ticked closer to null in her visor behind warnings of critical damage to her suit, and the next moment a two-pronged arm had raked down her chest to her knees-- gutting the gravity suit and zero suit underneath down to her bare skin as easily as it had removed her best means of offense. Droplets of blood trickled up along a pair of identically thin tracks along her belly where the edged tips had grazed skin, and she struggled to gather up enough energy to roll aside and get away from it, her life signs on display over everything else in her visor and warning of imminent cease of functions.  
  
She gasped down what air she could manage as the helmet slowly depleted the built-in oxygen tanks, wondering at how her life could end like this after everything else, and wondering why the hell the SA-X were content to leave the Omega Metroid be if only one had sought out the weakest Metroids in the Restricted Laboratory so shortly ago.  
  
Above her it stilled for a time, the eight eyes focused in different directions before slowly honing in on her body while saliva dripped off its teeth to run hissing along parts of her remaining suit and burn away the material. After close to twenty seconds it shrieked again and sank lower over her body, looping a clawed arm beneath her neck and scooping her limp form into the air.

_What... are you doing.. ?_ she wondered exhaustively, hoping it wasn't going to tear her into two or more pieces.  
  
What followed was, in its own way, worse.  
  
Sections of dark gray plating began to peel back as a previously concealed pouch just above the base of the tail slid open, releasing a powerful and pungent scent that bled into her filters easily. Her already light-headedness amplified as a surge of pheromones coursed through her lungs and down into her bloodstream.From the pouch the Omega Metroid's shaft began to emerge amid a natural off white lubricant, and it used the remaining arm to rip her armor off. Samus would have recoiled at the sight of the girth and length of what it obviously intended to insert into her cunt if she wasn't dripping enough lubricant of her own making and very nearly drugged by the smell filtering through her visor. As it was her head lolled weakly to the side and she managed a faint gasp, a heavy intake and almost immediately there-after exhalation as the gnarled and ridge-laden, leathery head pressed against her half-sized entrance and punched upward through slowly yielding flesh.  
  
It filled her in ways Adam had never managed, in ways she doubted even Ridley would have managed as a Dragon-- the until-then largest known males in the galaxy. She was pushed down onto the wet length of the Omega Metroid until it hit her cervix and carried onward further still, coming to a rest within the uterus. The pain of it should have killed her there, but the state her mind was in dulled any nerves but those of pleasure, and she found that she had never felt it course into her like that in her life.  
  
The Omega Metroid began to draw out in one slick stroke, then drive back upward into her uttermost folds, the blood dotting her stomach running down more quickly as it dripped into the mixture of juices emerging from her crotch. Her breasts swelled as precum dripped off the tip of the shaft and the mating process continued, her Metroid DNA altering her body in recognition and readiness. All the while their imminent demise flickered over her left eye, unnoticed and unimportant, as the gravity aboard the station altered after beginning to enter the field about the planet.  
  
Long seconds passed as she was more quickly drilled into by the gnarly cock of the Omega Metroid, and pleasure overloaded her body in record time, her pants and moans clear over the filtration system as she attained one climax after the other.  
  
Only after two minutes of continual sex did it show any signs of distress and shortly after grew still as the whole length began to pulse and bulge with thick seed spewing into her ravaged opening. By that point her mind had abandoned conscious thought, her pulse faint, and the Omega Metroid withdrew to drop her body to the floor and focus once more upon the threat further ahead. As it began to trek forward the heat of reentry grew, and the multitude of SA-X began to stalk forward in response for the first time since stopping to observe Samus's fate.  
  
Something faintly blue flickered past them and slipped around the enemy to land and partially reconstitute itself at the back, firing only twice into the open span of the upper back amid a higher pitched avian shriek from the Omega Metroid, and then the tail and one set of claws had slashed through the original SA-X and sent it careening half-formed backwards. Its body dissolved as it landed on the unconscious Samus and melted around her figure unwillingly, but the clock had already entered the final seconds by then.  
  
The B.S.L. research station detonated in the upper reaches of SR-388's atmosphere among the harried firing of half a dozen ice beams and the hideous snarls of the last fully grown Metroid, and far below the world was eternally scarred but not ruined.  


* * *

  
  
Fingers drummed along the an unseen table as the man in charge contemplated his thoughts, and at length after the video had finished he spoke up again, "... How unfortunate. Three resources lost... and yet..."  
  
"Another research team to SR-388 would be inadvisable. Containing any surviving X-Parasite would be impossible given what we have learned aboard the research station."  
  
"... Very well. But consider this, Adam Malkovich: Sooner or later, the Space Pirates are going to realize we have lost the only soldier capable of overcoming them time and time again. A properly trained and reproduced SA-X could prevent a catastrophe from occurring."  
  
"I have considered it. We will do what must be done when that time arrives."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
**End. An old one-shot thinking about why the last Omega Metroid would not see Samus as a sort-of-Queen given her state in the game. I'll see you around!~Ulforce.**


End file.
